


Bemerkenswert

by SchmokSchmok



Series: green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Hogwarts Era, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Percy ist unzufrieden. Wenn Cedric doch nur aufhören würde, ihn die ganze Zeit anzustarren, bitte, Dankeschön.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Percy Weasley
Series: green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879318
Kudos: 1





	Bemerkenswert

**Author's Note:**

> _Don't stare at me so much  
>  We'll be noticed around  
> Our relationship is secret_   
>  [kinkster's paradise](http://tears-into-wine.livejournal.com/5246.html?thread=307326#t307326)

In letzter Zeit fällt Percy eins immer wieder auf: Cedric Diggory starrt ihn an. Nicht nur ein bisschen und auch nicht nur kurz, wenn Percy selbst es nicht bemerken würde.

Beim Essen spürt er immer wieder Blicke, die sich schnell als Cedrics herausstellen und die zu lang auf ihm ruhen, als dass es Zufall sein könnte. Es bereitet ihm Kribbeln in den Fingerspitzen und einen fallenden Magen, aber er kann sich auch nicht davon abhalten, immer wieder nachzusehen, ob Cedric vielleicht endlich aufgehört hat, ihn anzustarren. – Hat er natürlich nicht.

Es ist schrecklich Nerven aufreibend. Percy kann sich auf nichts konzentrieren, sobald die Hufflepuffs geschlossen dabei anzutreffen sind; oder wenn Cedric seine Zeit mit Cho Chang in der Bibliothek verbringt. Und sie scheint nicht einmal zu bemerken, dass sie nicht seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit genießt. Percy fühlt sich schlecht deswegen. (Und wenn man es ganz genau nimmt, trägt er ja noch nicht einmal Schuld daran!)

Es vergehen ein paar Wochen, aber irgendwann reißt Percy der Geduldsfaden und er lässt Cedric beim Frühstück von einer der Schuleulen einen Brief zukommen, dass er sich doch bitte am nächsten Tage, ein Samstag, mit ihm im Drei Besen treffen solle; es sei schließlich ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende und Percy würde dafür auch seinen Lernnachmittag für die UTZe verschieben.

Als Percy sich umdreht, weil er wieder Cedrics Blicke in seinem Nacken spürt, sieht er, wie Cedric ihm zuzwinkert und ein charmantes Lächeln aufsetzt. Percy wird rot und ignoriert ihn ab dann.

  


* * *

  


Percy sitzt bereits eine Viertelstunde vor ihrer eigentlichen Verabredung im Drei Besen und dreht nervös sein Butterbier hin und her, bis Cedric durch die Tür kommt und seine von Schnee durchnässte Mütze von seinem goldblonden Haar herunterzieht. Seine Wangen sind gerötet und Percy kann nicht anders, als nach einem kurzen Blick in den Raum, um sicher zu stellen, dass niemand zu ihnen sieht, einen Kuss auf Cedrics Lippen zu pressen.

»Das ändert nichts daran, dass ich unzufrieden bin«, sagt Percy und Cedric antwortet: »Dir auch einen schönen Abend Percival. Ich freue mich natürlich auch, Dich zu sehen.«

Cedric grinst und lässt sich neben Percy auf die Bank fallen, bevor er versucht, Percy noch einmal in einen Kuss zu verwickeln. Percy schiebt Cedric vorsichtig von sich weg und verschränkt die Arme vor seiner Brust.

»Das kann so nicht weitergehen«, sagt Percy, den Blick mehr auf sein Butterbier gerichtet als auf Cedric oder sonst irgendetwas. Seine Arme lösen sich schon wieder aus ihrer Verschränkung und er schiebt sich seine Hornbrille die Nase nach oben, bevor er sich doch Cedric zuwendet (was ihn eindeutig zu viele Nerven kostet). »Du kannst mich nicht immer so anstarren.« 

Cedric greift unter dem Tisch nach Percys Hand und zieht sie langsam nach oben, um Küsse auf Fingerspitzen und Handrücken zu verteilen, ohne dabei den Blick von Percy abzuwenden. (Das tut er normalerweise nur, wenn sie allein sind, weil Percy kein Mensch ist, der gern in der Öffentlichkeit Zärtlichkeiten austauscht. Aber auch das Starren ist gerade ein paar Wochen alt; Cedric benimmt sich so und so seltsam.)

Gänsehaut breitet sich auf Percys Armen aus, während er Cedric dabei beobachtet, wie der sich bis zu Percys Handgelenk küsst und dann mit seinen Lippen an seinem Knöchel verweilt.

»Ich … ich meine«, stottert Percy und er spürt, wie sich in seinem ganzen Gesicht Röte ausbreitet, »Du kannst doch nicht immer so offensichtlich, ich meine … wir werden auffliegen, wenn Du so weiter machst.«

Percy spürt, wie sich Schweiß auf seiner Nase unter dem Rand seiner Brille absetzt, und er hat das Bedürfnis, sie abzulegen und seinen Kopf an Cedrics Nacken zu vergraben und einfach zu genießen, dass Cedric da ist und ihn liebkost.

»Na und?« Cedrics Stimme ist ganz leise und Percy muss ihm schrecklich nah kommen, damit er überhaupt verstehen kann, was er flüstert. »Eigentlich ist es mir vollkommen egal, ob jemand weiß, dass wir …« Er lacht auf und seine Lippen vibrieren an Percys Haut, weil der einfach nicht über sich bringen kann, dann beugt er sich nach vorne und fängt Percys Lippen mit seinen eigenen ein.

Cedric schmeckt nach Kälte und Winter, aber auch nach Vertrautheit und Schmetterlingsgeflatter. Percy hat nicht die Kraft, sich gegen Cedric zu wehren, weswegen er seine Hand in Cedrics Nacken legt und ihn noch näher zu sich zieht. (Cedric zu küssen ist schön und gut und lässt sein Hirn, wenn auch nur kurz, aussetzen, sodass er nicht daran denken muss, was ihn erwartet, sollte irgendjemand herausfinden, dass sie miteinander gehen. _Oder was auch immer das zwischen ihnen eigentlich genau ist._ )

Ihre Küsse sind hektisch und Percy atmet immer wieder die Luft ein, die Cedric gerade ausatmet, aber es fühlt sich phantastisch an und die Tatsache, dass sie theoretisch für jeden sichtbar in den Drei Besen sitzen, trägt zusätzlich dazu bei, dass Percys Magen sich dreht und überschlägt; und dass sich seine freie Hand in Cedrics goldblondem Haar vergräbt.

(Er muss wie ein Ertrinkender aussehen, während Cedric einfach nur vor ihm sitzt, seine Hände an Percys Taille und seine Zunge halb in Percys Mund. (Als sie ihren ersten richtigen _Zungen_ kuss ausgetauscht haben, hat sich absolut alles ein wenig falsch angefühlt, aber gleichzeitig so aufregend, weil es gleichzeitig Percys _allererster_ Zungenkuss gewesen ist.)

»Das hier ist eine ganz schrecklich undurchdachte Idee«, sagt Percy, als Cedric sich für ein paar Sekunden von ihm trennt, um seinen Körper weiter in Percys Richtung zu drehen. Er grinst und antwortet: »Warum glaubst Du das?«

»Weil das hier gar nicht mehr gut gehen kann, wenn wir es erst einmal öffentlich machen«, erwidert Percy und lehnt seine Stirn gegen Cedrics, während er die Augen schließt und einfach nur Cedrics Nähe genießt. »Wenn doch nicht einmal _ich_ weiß, wo wir stehen.«

(Percy fühlt sich grässlich, weil er nicht gewohnt ist, solche Gespräche zu führen. Und eigentlich will er es auch nicht.)

»Ich liebe Dich, egal, wie wir das hier nennen.«

Und Cedrics Stimme klingt so überzeugt von sich, dass Percy nicht anders kann, als _verdammt, okay_ zu denken und sich dann wieder auf Cedric zu stürzen, der in ihren Kuss lächelt.


End file.
